The Crest of Rebirth
by GomamonPurewater
Summary: Rated PG for Yaoi content. After the digimon group splits up, Gomamon regrets not telling Patamon how he felt about him before they disappeared. Read the rest to find out what happens, and review, but no flames.


A/N: Yaoi, Alternate Universe (I guess) fic. If yaoi offends you, or you don't like AU-ish fics, don't read it. Otherwise, read, enjoy, and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, my friends don't own Digimon, and my cat doesn't own Digimon, so you can't say any of us think we own it.  
  
  
The Crest of Rebirth  
By: Gomamon PureWater  
  
  
  
Gomamon finished off the few pieces of cooked fish he made for his dinner, and threw the bones aside. It was another lonely night in the Digiworld. All of his friends split apart since the digidestined left the Digiworld. Gomamon had so many things he wanted to tell his friends while they were still together. Once the group of children left, all of the digimon walked away from eachother without a single goodbye, all too depressed to talk. Before Gomamon knew what was happening, everyone had disappeared and he was alone. He thought of all of his friends, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gatomon, and Patamon. The thought of the digimon, Patamon, brought tears to Gomamon's eyes. Gomamon was secretly in love with Patamon, but kept it to himself, and planned on telling him the day the threat of the Dark Masters was gone, but he waited to long, and Patamon left.  
  
Gomamon was very upset now. He kicked himself every day for not telling Patamon how he felt. Tears ran down Gomamon's cheeks as he held himself and curled up into a little ball. This was how he fell asleep for the past few weeks, crying until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.  
  
The next morning, Gomamon awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the distance. The sleepy seal digimon rubbed his eyes, and stretched his body out before standing up. Gomamon continued the journey he started since the group split up. He had no idea where he was, or where he was going, but he kept walking anyways. Like always, it got dark before he knew it, but Gomamon didn't care. Since he didn't have to be anywhere at any time, there was no need to hurry. Unlike other nights, Gomamon kept walking, not knowing why he didn't stop to sleep for the night, but he didn't try and fight it, he knew something wasn't the same as any other night, and didn't even slow down. He kept walking, and soon, a thin blanket of mist rose from the ground. He was getting tired, and was about to stop and rest, when he noticed a familiar figure a few yards away.  
  
Tears filled in Gomamon's eyes as he saw the sleeping figure of Patamon, the one he missed the most, just a little ways away. He rubbed the tears from his eyes, and slowed down, trying to act cool like he didn't miss Patamon at all. He slowly walked over to Patamon until he realized, he wasn't sleeping, and his body was covered in bruises. Gomamon ran over to Patamon's side, and looked over him. He wasn't awake, and his breathing seemed normal. Gomamon looked around, and noticed that the mist was getting really thick, and if he didn't get somewhere safe to sleep, evil digimon could attack him.  
  
Gomamon picked up Patamon, and carried him on his back, looking for somewhere to sleep for the night. It took him a while, longer than it would normally, since Patamon was on his back, but he soon found a cave where he and Patamon would be safe. He put Patamon down softly on the ground, and gathered up some sticks just outside of the cave. When he thought that he had enough, he went back in, and built a fire with a few of the sticks he gathered, and piled the rest a few feet away.  
  
When the fire started to look like it needed more wood, Gomamon threw a couple more sticks in it, and noticed something shiny that must've been under them. He picked it up with a flipper, and looked at it carefully. It was thin, and made from a rare metal, that could only be found in one spot in the Digiworld. There was only a small amount of this metal in the entire Digiworld, and he was told that the crests of the Digidestined were made from it. When he flipped the metal over, it had a small design engraved in it. It looked like a small bird made from pure fire. He clutched it into his flipper, and when he opened it, somehow a tag appeared, and the object moved in it magically. Gomamon didn't want to lose this treasure, even if he didn't know what it was for, so he put it around his neck.  
  
Just then, something stirred behind Gomamon. When he turned around, Gomamon could see Patamon was waking up. "Patamon!" he shouted.  
  
When Patamon looked at his seal friend, he gave a weak smile, "Gomamon...you're alive..."  
  
"Of course I am Patamon, what happened?" Gomamon asked as he walked over to Patamon, and sat next to him, letting Patamon's head rest on his chest.  
  
"A...a digimon tried to kill me...He killed our friends...Agumon...Gabumon...Biyomon, and all the others...They're dead, and I thought that you were too..."  
  
Gomamon was shocked, "They were killed? But...why?"  
  
"This digimon wants to take over the Digiworld..."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"And he wont let anything stop him...and is trying to kill all the digimon that oppose him...and I think you and I are the only digimon left in a large area..."  
  
"How did you escape him?"  
  
"I...I don't know..." Patamon said, "As he struck me, I could feel that the next attack would kill me...so I closed my eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt for too long...but instead of feeling his fist hit my body, I opened my eyes, and noticed I was somewhere else...and then I passed out, and woke up here, just now, with you..."  
  
"Are you hungry Patamon?"  
  
Patamon nodded, "I havn't eaten for days..."  
  
"I'll go look for something you can eat. You stay here and get some rest." Patamon nodded as Gomamon slipped out from under him and left in search of food.  
  
When Gomamon was gone, he noticed that the woods were quiet, and there were no digimon, anywhere around, like Patamon said. When he returned, he had a small flipper full of berries, which was all he could find. He put them down next to Patamon, who was sleeping. Gomamon stared at the figure for a few short moments, and a smile came to his face. "My dear sweet, Patamon, I wish I could tell you how cute you looked in your sleep..."  
  
When Gomamon stopped staring, he shook Patamon to wake him up so he could eat. "Patamon, wake up. I'm back with some food you can eat." When Gomamon didn't get an answer, he shook Patamon again, and picked him up. Patamon's arms, legs, and wings were limp, and his breathing was short. "Patamon!? Are you okay?"  
  
Patamon's eyes slowly opened, "I...I'm not going to live much longer...Gomamon...I'm sorry...Goodbye..."  
  
Gomamon was shocked, "Please Patamon...please don't leave me alone in this world! Please Patamon! Don't leave me!" By now, Patamon's breathing stopped, and Gomamon could tell he wasn't alive any longer. "No!! You can't be gone Patamon!" Gomamon was sobbing over Patamon's lifeless body, which slowly started to fade away. "I...love you Patamon...please don't go..." As a tear dripped down from Gomamon's eye and onto Patamon's body, the thing around his neck started to glow with a bright light.  
  
Gomamon lifted the object in his flipper and looked at it carefully. "The Crest of Rebirth..." Soon the light flooded the cave, and when it cleared, the body Gomamon held soon moved again, and was breathing normally.  
  
When Patamon opened his eyes, he saw Gomamon holding him, with tears pouring from his eyes like a waterfall. "Gomamon...what's wrong?"  
  
Gomamon looked down at his young friend, and picked him up and gave him a hug, "Nothing Patamon...n...nothing's wrong. Everything is alright now that you're back with me..."  
  
"Huh?" Patamon asked as he pulled away from Gomamon's tight hug. "What are you talking about Gomamon?"  
  
"Patamon...before I do anything, I have to tell you one thing...please don't be mad if I tell you."  
  
"I have something to say to you as well Gomamon," Patamon said.  
  
At the same time, both digimon turned their heads away from eachother and blurted out, "I love you!" Their eyes quickly met, and again, at the same time, they asked, "You do?" Both nodded. Gomamon pulled Patamon in even stronger than before and hugged him even tighter.  
  
"Ouch!" Patamon shouted.  
  
"What? What happened? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!"  
  
"No...it's nothing Gomamon, I'm just bruised all over."  
  
"Sorry, I'll try and be gentle Patamon..."  
  
Gomamon again wrapped his flippers around Patamon, and Patamon wrapped his wings around Gomamon's body, and their lips met for a few seconds. Both digimon were in heaven, and the few seconds seemed to last forever. When the two broke away, Gomamon smiled down at his young love, who's eyes could barely stay open. With a yawn, Patamon slowly lied down on Gomamon's chest, and fell asleep. Gomamon spent a few minutes running his flipper over Patamon's head before he too fell asleep.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, you read it, now please tell me what you think! Don't complain because I used the term, "die" or "died" instead of deleted. In this fic, and the one before it (The Light of Courage) that I made where a character "died" I had to have them "die" in order to make the story work. I'm aware that digimon are deleted and reborn, but what fun would that be to read? "Patamon died in his arms, so Gomamon went to Primary Village, found Patamon reborn, and was happy again." Really, that doesn't sound very interesting. I might continue this if people like it. And most of all, NO FLAMES!  
  
I'm also working on a Jyoumi, for any Jyoumi/Mimou/Mimoe fans that read this. It'll be called, "Jyou's Journal" when I post it, so look for it. 


End file.
